


Blade

by lottielovebuzz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff and Angst, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottielovebuzz/pseuds/lottielovebuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean starts to panic after three hours pass and Castiel still hasn't returned from the supermarket. He starts pacing back and forth, in between the passage of the TV and couch, which Meg is reclining on, trying to concentrate on the episode of "Criminal Minds" that's playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blade

Dean starts to panic after three hours pass and Castiel still hasn't returned from the supermarket. He starts pacing back and forth, in between the passage of the TV and couch, which Meg is reclining on, trying to concentrate on the episode of _"Criminal Minds"_ that's playing. 

But it's pretty impossible with her lover blocking the screen every second he turns. 

'Will you sit down and stop panicking. He's a big boy, Deano, he'll be home soon enough.' Meg drawls, craning her head in order to grin at the sight of Agent Spencer Reid, who appears on the screen, followed by Agent Derek Morgan, and Meg's grin grows even wider. 'Hot damn, I certainly have a type for my men.' She murmurs, sending a teasing wink to Dean, who rolls his eyes and immediately goes back to pacing back and forth.

'You are ridiculous,' Meg declares before she lifts the remote and switches the TV off, pleased that the episode was one she had already seen before.   

'I'm _worried_ , you know he's never away for this long, and you _know_ if he does get sidetracked, he calls.' Dean hisses, turning around to face her. 'The question is why _aren't_ you worried?' 

'I've told you, he's a big boy. I know him, Dean, just like you do,' she declares, standing from the couch and walking over to stand in front of him. She cocks her head up to look him in the eye, the cocky smirk she wore on her face before gone completely. She reaches up to cup his cheek, her thumb trailing back and forth over his cheekbone, and Dean can't help but lean into the touch. 'Of course he's going to be fine, Dean.' 

She rocks onto the balls of her feet, leaning up to press her lips softly against Dean's. Her other hand comes up to cup the back of Dean's neck, as her tongue traces along the curve of his lower lip. 

She pulls away from him then, falling back onto flat feet with her smirk back on her plump lips. 'So sit your ass down on the couch and stop worrying.'

She pushes away from him, flopping back onto the couch again. She just manages to see Dean stumble from her shove, before he's falling towards her, landing on the empty space on the couch a moment later. He wraps his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and he grabs ahold of the remote, ready to turn the TV back on before he hears the distinctive sound of the front door going. 

'Cas?' He calls, standing from his seat as Cas suddenly appears at the door of the living room. Dean feels Meg stand beside him, but his eyes don't leave Cas, not as his lover stands at the threshold, not even moving further into the room. He just stands there looking… sheepish. 

'Don't be mad.' Cas declares softly, and before Dean can even ask why he'd be mad, Cas steps aside and suddenly a bundle of fluff is running into the room, darting towards Dean and before he even knows what's happening, two paws are suddenly thrust against his thighs and he stumbles again. 

When his green eyes dart downwards, he meets a pair of brown eyes surrounded by black and white fur. 

'He was wandering about with no tags, so I took him to the vet and he wasn't chipped, so… I couldn't leave him, at the pounds or the vets… so I… I brought him home.'

Meg's suddenly crouched down beside him, long delicate fingers carding through the dog's fur, and Dean finds himself kneeling down beside her, grabbing ahold of the mutt's face to get a better look at him. 

'He's cute.' He mutters and Dean can hear the sigh of relief that Cas gives, even from the large distance between them. 

'Cute? He's _adorable_. Yes! Yes you are! You _are_!' Meg gushes, leaning down to press kisses upon kisses against the dog's snout, and Dean just raises his eyebrow at her when she turns her gaze back to him. 'Shut up, I like dogs.' 

Dean stands, leaving Meg to give the dog attention, and he instead focuses his attention on Cas, who's moved over to stand in front of him, hands buried deep in his trench coat's pockets. 

Dean wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss and feeling suddenly _whole_ once more, with having Cas in his arms again; with having Cas' arms around him again. 

'You've got a cell for a reason, Cas.' Dean growls against his neck as he kisses against his pulse. 

'It was a surprise.' 

'And an amazing one, babe,' Meg suddenly speaks up. 'But he needs a name, we can't keep calling him "it" or the "mutt" forever.' 

'What about Vonnegut?' Dean throws in straight away, and he's just greeted with silence.

'Nerd.' Meg declares with a roll of her eyes, and Dean just shrugs as he pulls Cas down onto the couch with him.

'Lucifer?' 

'Satanist.' Dean shoots back, and Meg just blows a kiss in return. 

'What about Blade?' Cas offers, and Dean and Meg turn to stare at him for a moment, slow smiles spreading over their faces. 

'Blade? Yeah, I like that.' Meg murmurs, before she calls it again to see whether or not the pup responds. 

When it wags its tail furiously and throws itself at Meg, causing her to topple over onto her backside, Dean chuckles and declares, 'Blade it is.'

**Author's Note:**

> enjoying this fic?? I'd love you forever if you bought me a coffee!! ko-fi.com/cahwrites


End file.
